


On the Accidental Granting of Wishes

by kissmytypos



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Facial, M/M, Misfire fill, Oral, ac kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmytypos/pseuds/kissmytypos
Summary: Leonardo makes a tempting sight, far too much for Ezio to handle at that moment.





	On the Accidental Granting of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Misfire fill I did for the AC kink meme, way back when. Link to the original misfire/thread here: http://forkinsocket.livejournal.com/16841.html?thread=1661897#t1661897

It was a secret fantasy of his, something he did often with courtesans, but never with the more well-bred women, and definitely not with Leonardo. Their relationship (if it can be called that) was still relatively young, fragile -- darker fantasies had no place in it, and though Leonardo was often amiable to anything Ezio asked of him in the bedroom, he, himself, never initiated anything past a hungry kiss.

Now, with Leonardo kneeling before him, his length buried deep in the older man's tight throat, the artist wearing little else than his white tunic spattered discordantly with paint and dirt...images of the little fantasy he'd been harboring for weeks surfaced once again, and an in-drawn hiss escaped his throat.

Leonardo paused in his ministrations, his eyes meeting Ezio's in an inquiring gaze. The last thing Ezio wanted him to do was stop, so he carded his hand consolingly across the blond hair. "I am close," he said, in a breathless whisper. 

Leonardo's gaze darkened. It seemed his lover had no intentions of ending things quickly -- he drew back, keeping the head of Ezio's member in his mouth, his hands occupied with pumping most of the length. 

Ezio toyed with the idea of asking, maybe suggesting it after Leonardo was sated and had had his turn -- but no, it was too early. At the least, it would make things awkward, at the most -- it might chase the artist away. Even a few courtesans shied away from such activity, something that quite frankly puzzled the assassin. Ezio thought it was nothing to some of the perversions he'd seen and heard of from other men.

But there was something about Leonardo's state at the moment -- his normally straight-edged hair messily parted at the wrong angle and stuck to his face and neck, his dirty shirt, and the way moisture clung to his lips and eyelashes...even the tiny freckles that dotted his nose and cheeks (often imperceptible, but stark when his face was flushed, as it was now) -- that kept whispering to Ezio to just _release_ , consequences be damned, it would all be worth it in the end.

He clenched his fists tightly at his side and in Leonardo's hair, breathing deep, staving off what his body was desperately craving for. When he thought he had enough control to make the moment last a little longer, he looked down, and that was his undoing.

Leonardo, who was suckling languidly on the head of his shaft, had drawn back, hands still pumping the base, but his lips moving across the tip to plant small kisses on the heated skin. Copious precome hung from the slit and painted his lower lip. The artist's clear, blue eyes -- so bright, even in this darkened room -- was focused intently on the cock in front of his face. He caught a long trail of white with the tip of his tongue, followed it to its source, and then dipped searchingly into the weeping slit.

Ezio felt his release a split-second before it snuck up on both of them. There was no time for a warning -- the first jet landed squarely across Leonardo's tongue and upper lip. It drew an alarmed cry from the unprepared artist, his skilled hands abandoning their grip in an involuntary motion to shield his face. Ezio growled and tightened his hold on the man's hair, his own hand continuing to pump his shaft while he stepped closer and quickly crowded the older man so that the latter's hands wouldn't impede. He used his hold on the blond strands to steer that beautiful face into position -- the next two streams landed on a hastily closed eye and the bridge of his nose. The last one decorated a flushed, clear forehead.

He kept his fists tight on both Leonardo's hair and his cock while he rode out the remainder of his climax. Leonardo's eyes were closed, his mouth half-open and panting, the deep flush on his face an amazing contrast to the white streaks that sullied his face. Ezio lazily pumped his softening shaft while keeping the tip above that open mouth, spilling the remaining drops of his come on pink lips and a red tongue.

He stroked and tapped the tip across those glistening, shapely lips -- nothing more would come out. With a deep, satisfied sigh, his grip on Leonardo's head eased, but didn't completely let go. He took a step back, his eyes taking in the older man's state. Blue eyes hesitantly tried blink, but couldn't open fully from underneath the sticky emissions, while his throat worked to swallow what his tongue could lick off from his teeth and lips. His hands jerked upward, moving to wipe his face--

"Wait, wait," Ezio said in a rush, while he knelt in front of his lover, "let me look at you."

"Ezio, I cannot _see_ \--" But Ezio batted away Leonardo's hands and then placed both palms on either side of the older man's face, memorizing the sight. He knew, with little doubt, that Leonardo would one day ruin him for other women. For him, reality rarely lived up to his sexual fantasies, but he would walk away tonight completely sated and with a new, fresh memory to keep him occupied during the nights when he needed release, and a body to warm his bed was too much of a risk.

"Mi dispiace," he murmured, as he reluctantly let Leonardo pull back. 

The artist wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic. He laughed at Ezio's apology, the sound easing some of the assassin's guilt. "You do not _sound_ very sorry."

Ezio gave him a playful smirk. "No, I suppose not. You have no idea how amazing you looked just then." He scooted closer to the older man, his hand stroking up a pale thigh and cupping his still-excited, bared flesh. "Now," he breathed against the smiling mouth, "what shall we do with this, hm?"

*end*


End file.
